In Their Shoes
by AspiringWritesFanfics
Summary: A series of unrelated or continuing oneshots where various pairings (canon or crack) relive famous scenes of the couples on the show. Whether it's the Klaine meet-cute on the Dalton stairwell or the lovely lady kisses of Brittana, there is absolutely no limit to the situations. Chapter Two - Klaine as Finchel
1. Quinntina as Klaine

**Author's Comments**: I once again have writer's block. I am determined to finish _A Night of Neglect_ and _Reap What You Sow_, but damn it! I need inspiration. My sister always said that the best cure for writer's block was to write. Well, actually she didn't really say that, and in fact I don't even have a sister. But in all seriousness, I wanted to try writing to see if that would actually help my writer's block. I saw this lovely post on Tumblr tagged "seblaine as brittana" and color me surprise at how wonderfully done this gifset I saw was. Basically it featured Blaine and Sebastian in the same situations that Brittany and Santana were in on the show and I thought, what a great idea for a story. So here is a series of one-shots (and may be even continuations) featuring crack pairings (or canon pairings) reliving famous scenes of other couples. They're obviously not going to be literal interpretations, because some of them are gonna have to be tweaked just a tinge to fit the characters, but the overall situations are still gonna be the same. So please read and review, and most of all, enjoy! :D

**Main Characters**: Tina Cohen-Chang (as Kurt), Quinn Fabray (as Blaine), Santana Lopez (as Karofsky), Lauren Zizes (as Puck), Rachel Berry (as Finn)

**Featured Pairings**: Quinntina (Quinn/Tina)

* * *

**One  
****Quinntina as Klaine  
****"Teenage Dream"**

* * *

Words could not express how happy Tina Cohen-Chang would be if she got away from McKinley High. Seriously, it was not safe for her at all in those hallways with Santana Lopez trolling every crevice of the school. The Latina cheerleader's bullying has gotten so bad, that it's starting to get to a physical level and Tina was suddenly scared for her life. She didn't know what she did to offend the bitchy Cheerio, because she never really understood how her being a lesbian was so terrible that Santana needed to make her life a living hell. It almost made her want to go back into the closet and pretend that it was all a joke.

No. It's too late for that now. Tina would just have to endure the abuse for now. What can she do? Reporting her to Principal Figgins won't do anything. Especially, since she and the Middle-Eastern administrator were not on very good terms since the vampire-gate last year. She might as well give up because there was nothing that can be done about her situation. After getting slammed into the locker for the umpteenth time that day, Tina was dreading to glee rehearsals at the end of the day.

Despite the fact that Santana was also a part of the glee club, Tina was at least in a safe zone around familiar people. Even though she did have to endure Santana's constant taunts and insults, but people simply let them brush off their shoulders because that was "Santana being Santana," despite the fact that her words really did hurt her. It made her feel worthless. And even worse, it was mash-up competition week, which meant that they were going to be split up in two groups: men versus women.

Tina tried sneaking with the guys, since she was friendlier with them than the girls, particularly with Sam Evans and Finn Hudson. But Mr. Schuester, the glee club director, was adamant about Tina's place on the women's team. Sighing, she accepted her fate and joined Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce, Lauren Zizes, and, of course, Santana Lopez. Tina swore she could sense the smirk building on Santana's lips as they all took their seats in the choir room while the guy's left for one of the classrooms. Rachel decided that they were going to do a mash-up of songs from Bon Jovi and The Rolling Stones, citing that her musical talents will skyrocket the group to win the first place prize.

Always the humble one.

When it came time to work on the costumes, Tina went off to make her suggestions on what they could wear. She figured they could go with an 80s rock 'n' roll theme and wear leather pants and jackets, and have their hair basically assaulted with hairspray. All throughout her speech, she could see Santana whispering and giggling with Brittany and Lauren, and could hear Santana's obnoxious voice saying things like, "Dyke probably wants us to wear butch clothes," and "I'm sure she'd like seeing us in leather."

Seeing the bored looks on Rachel and Mercedes as they carried on a side conversation during her pitch, she could tell that they weren't really giving her the time of day and she wanted nothing more than to get out of this place. Anywhere would be fine. Just not here.

"Tina," Rachel started, "I know the costumes are going to turn amazing, but can we do this later? I really think we should be working on how we're going to mash these songs together."

"Yeah, I'm with Boy Hips," said Lauren, "Why don't you go and spy on the Bluejays or whatever."

"They're the Songbirds," Tina corrected. The Songbirds were the all-female glee club from Crawford Country Day that were going to go against the New Directions at Sectionals. Maybe spying on them is not such a bad idea. It's better than trying to get these girls to listen to her, since she basically has no voice in this group.

Rolling her eyes, she walked out of the room. "Fine," she muttered.

**glee**

Tina fiddled with her blazer as she walked down the stairwell of Crawford Country Day. To put it mildly, this place was amazing. The building was gigantic and beautiful. It was like a mansion or a castle, and Tina was the damsel-in-distress waiting for her knight-in-shining armor to sweep her off her feet.

Who was she kidding? Fairy tales are all about a prince and a princess, never about a princess and a princess. Sometimes that reality made her feel so alone. Is it too much to ask for someone to take notice of her? To give her the time of day? She doesn't steal or hurt people. So, why is she being punished? Should she really be treated so differently for liking girls? A few harassing text messages from Santana answered that for her. Ever since she left McKinley to go spy on the Songbirds, she had been getting these emotionally scarring messages from the Head Cheerio, and she knew Santana was getting off from it. She enjoyed making her life miserable.

As she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed a bunch of girls giggling with glee as they rushed towards the main hallway. Curious to see where they were all headed, Tina decided to stop one of the students and ask around. She tapped the shoulder of a blonde girl and was left breathless when she took in the sight of the beautiful girl in front of her. Words could not express how stunning she was. Her skin was milky white and flawless; not a single blemish on her. Her lips were full and pink and amazingly kissable. Her eyes were a sparkling green color that were so much better to stare at than her plain brown eyes. And her golden locks looked so silky and smooth and if Tina ran her fingers through it, electricity would probably surge through her body.

Oh, wait. That would probably be just the static. No. No, that's definitely the girl. The girl smiled up at her and, wow, even her smile was gorgeous. This beautiful creature standing in front of her was flawless in every way.

"Uh, where is everybody going?" Tina finally mustered up the courage to ask.

"Oh, the Songbirds are doing an impromptu performance in the senior commons," came the angelic voice of the beautiful girl.

Tina was taken aback. At McKinley, the only time people are excited when it came to the glee club was when it was time for their daily slushie attacks. Most of which, of course, were caused by Santana, who would laugh cruelly every time the football team would get Tina good with sticky, grape-flavored slushies.

"Wait, so the glee club here is kind of cool?" Tina asked, hints of nervousness still on her tongue.

The girl laughed (Perfection). "Are you kidding?" she said, "The Songbirds are like The Spice Girls here!"

Tina giggled at such a declaration as the girl held out her perfect hand to her. It was probably the first time a girl has ever wanted to be touched by her since her coming out and it made Tina anxious and eager.

"I'm Quinn Fabray," said the blonde beauty as Tina shook her hand. "Come on, I know a shortcut."

Suddenly, Quinn gripped Tina's hand tighter and pulled her down an empty corridor, their hair bouncing up and down as they got closer and closer to their destination. Tina couldn't help but revel in the feeling of her hand Quinn's. How it felt, how her fingers went numb from the sheer beauty of the girl that pulled her into a room with a bunch of chattering girls. All of them were dressed in their proper Crawford uniform while Tina was wearing a cheap imitation.

Sighing to herself, Tina muttered, "I probably stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well, don't forget your jacket next time, new kid," Quinn laughed as she tugged on Tina's imitation Crawford collar, making Tina smile brightly for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Suddenly, a group of girls started harmonizing as Quinn dropped her satchel on a nearby chair.

"Now if you'll excuse me," she said as she joined in with the girls, leaving a mesmorized Tina to stand there and watch the impromptu performance.

As if this girl couldn't be any more amazing, her voice was even more angelic than her appearance. And that was saying something.

_**(Quinn)  
**__Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
__Make the stars look like they're not shining  
__Her hair, her hair  
__Falls perfectly without her trying  
__She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
Oh, I know, I know  
When I compliment her she don't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me,  
"Do I look okay?" I say_

Tina didn't care about the other girls. She was staring directly at Quinn as Quinn herself stared directly at her, as if she was serenading the recent _Bruno Mars_ hit directly to her. The performance left her breathless and her lips quivered with ecstacy from hearing Quinn's perfect voice.

_**(Quinn with The Songbirds)  
**__When I see your face  
__There's not a thing that I would change  
__'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
__Just the way you are_

The performance ended before she even realized it started and Tina knew from that moment that she had fallen head over heels for Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**Author's Comments**: Well, what do you think? If you guys want to suggest a couple and a scene, please, I'm open to anything. There's no limit to the combinations. Hell, some of them don't even need to be romantic; they can be family-related (ex. Corcoberry), friend-related (ex. Faberry), or rivalry-related (ex. Sebtana). So if you have a pairing that you'd like to suggest and a scene you'd like to see them featured in, leave a review, PM me, do whatever you can can to get into contact with me!

**Featured Songs**:  
"Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Sung by Quinn with The Songbirds.


	2. Klaine as Finchel

**Author's Comments**: So, I've finally got around to actually writing a new not-so-short drabble! Yay me! I decided for this round to go with a canon couple, and a popular one at that: Klaine. I'm not exactly a big shipper of Klaine and hell, I'm not even a big shipper of any canon couple. However, I thought you Klainers would appreciate this. There's even some added scenes from episode New York (2x22), including the Zonberry (Sunshine/Rachel) interaction in the bathroom and the Unholy Trinity scene. Anyway, enjoy and leave lots of reviews and suggestions! Also, you may notice that The Hipsters are present for the Regionals competition instead of Aural Intensity. That was on purpose. I just didn't like the that group.

**Main Characters**: Kurt Hummel (as Rachel), Blaine Anderson (as Finn), Thad (as Quinn), Nick (as Santana), Jeff (as Brittany), Rachel Berry (as Sunshine), Sebastian Smythe (as Jesse), Trent (as Mercedes)

**Featured Pairings**: Klaine (Kurt/Blaine), implied!Thaine (Thad/Blaine), unrequited!Seblaine (Sebastian/Blaine)

* * *

**Two  
****Klaine as Finchel  
****"The Kiss That Missed"**

* * *

It was Regionals time. Kurt Hummel didn't know whether to squeal with excitement or vomit uncontrollably. Either option was tempting considering all the events that had happened these past few days. Blaine Anderson, the guy Kurt had been crushing on forever, had finally broke it off with fellow Warbler Thad, and at a funeral of all places. They had only been dating this year, but they were completely smitten until the Warbler mascot Pavarotti died and Kurt had sang an emotional rendition of The Beatles classic _Blackbird_. And that was when Blaine realized his true feelings were with Blaine.

By the time Kurt had been done bejeweling Pavarotti's extra-fabulous casket, Blaine was sticking his tongue down his throat and Kurt found himself in a hard place. While the thought of being with Blaine was nice and just in general of having a boyfriend was something Kurt had wanted for so long, he knew that it wasn't meant to last. Blaine had his goals and his dreams, and neither coincided with Kurt's goals and dreams. Kurt was destined for New York and Broadway and his name in lights. He knew he had to focus on the goal. And that is why after the hot make-out session, he decided that it was best that they didn't date.

Nevertheless, Blaine broke-up with Thad the next day after the Warblers buried Pavarotti and the Warblers were then off to Regionals.

Emotions were high and never one to give up, Blaine proposed that he and Kurt sing a duet to the head Warbler council, to which the council had voted "yes," 2 to 1. Thad was, of course, the sole vote against the idea. And so, Kurt and Blaine were to sing a duet with each other. _Candles_ by Hey Monday, which was rather ironic since that was a break-up song.

Thad was still moping around about his break-up with Blaine. He kept complaining about it all throughout the night to whomever would listen. It got to the point where someone had to confront him over it. And as if someone upstairs had heard Kurt's plea, somebody did confront him: Nick and Jeff. They pulled him into the hallway where the other Warblers, who were already getting seated, couldn't hear them.

"Dude, what's going on with you?" Nick asked, "Everyone's already prepping for the competition."

"I think I'm going to tell the Dean that Kurt and Blaine were the ones who got us reported for the Gap Attack." Thad smirked.

"You can't do that," said Jeff sadly, "He'll have to suspend them."

"... and then there goes our chances at Regionals," Thad said to himself, "Darn!"

"You know what? We get it," Nick started, slowly losing his temper, "You're pissed about Blaine dumping your sweet ass. Get over it."

"I DON'T WANT TO GET OVER IT, OKAY?" shouted Thad.

"The only person you're sabotaging here is yourself," said Nick bluntly.

**"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME STUPID SHOW CHOIR COMPETITION!"

"Well, you should," Nick scolded, "Because this is the one chance we have to actually feel good about ourselves."

Thad leaned back against the wall and unceremoniously slid down to the floor, feeling defeated. "We were supposed to be the popular guys," he said, choking up. "So why can't we have our dreams come true? He has love. Wes has it. Even David's hooking up." Thad let a few tears sneak down his face. "I just want somebody to love me."

Nick and Jeff then sat on either side of Thad and laid comforting hands on his shoulders.

"I think I know how to make you feel better," Nick started.

"I'm fine, Nick, but I'm not in the mood for a threesome."

**"**No, no, I'm not talking about that," Nick replied awkwardly, "I'm talking about a new hairstyle."

"Yes, totally," Jeff agreed, smiling brightly.

**glee**

Thad, Nick and Jeff returned to the audience and took their seat with The Warblers. The competition had started and the judges were being introduced. The judges for today were local news anchor Rod Remington, Tea Party member (and all-around bigot) Tammy Jean Albertson, and the sassy but classy Sister Mary Constance. The first show choir, The Hipsters, which were a bunch of senior citizens going back to school to get their GEDs, were up first and put up a surprisingly good performance, singing _The Living Years_ by Mike & The Mechanics. Kurt felt extremely nervous watching them, as it was his choir against these guys and the New Directions, his old glee club and friends. This was definitely not going to be easy.

_**(The Hipsters)  
**__Every generation blames the one before  
__And all of their frustrations come beating on your door  
__I know that I'm a prisoner to all my Father held so dear  
__I know that I'm a hostage to all his hopes and fears_

"They're really good," Trent whispered to Kurt, who only grew more nervous and sick.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said as he got up.

Kurt made his way down the hall and towards the bathroom. Not really caring about his gender, Kurt unashamedly entered the girls' bathroom to wash-up and maybe splash some water in his face to cool his nerves. As he walked in he immediately heard the faint sounds of someone wretching in one of the stalls.

"Santana?" Kurt asked. He knew how much the fiery Latina loved to keep her body skinny.

When the door opened, out popped Kurt's good friend Rachel Berry, much to his surprise. "Rachel?"

"Kurt?" she said, shocked. "What are you doing in the girls' bathroom?"

Kurt made a face. "Have you seen a boys' public bathroom? It's like they don't even know how to aim. Or flush!"

Rachel walked towards the sink and started washing her hands, and Kurt could tell the girl looked very distressed.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, "Why were you throwing up? You don't have an eating disorder, right?"

Rachel shuddered, looking as if she was ready to cry. "I'm just nervous."

"Since when do you get nervous?"

Rachel weakly looked up at her friend. "It's Finn."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Finn again?"

"Quinn told me she and Finn are officially dating," the girl choked out, "And she said that I'm holding on to a fairytale romance and that I'll never get anything right."

"Oh, screw Quinn, she's a bitch," Kurt huffed, "You have to go out there and sing. You have a gift. Something that those losers at Vocal Adrenaline would kill for."

"I can't," Rachel squeaked, "I'm gonna barf all over the stage."

"If you feel like you're gonna throw up, just look at me and I'll help you through it."

"Why?" the smaller girl asked, raising an eyebrow, "Don't you wanna win?"

Kurt smiled warmly. "Guys like us have to stick together." Kurt walked over to her and wrapped his arms around his friend, "I'm gonna hug you now."

**glee**

Rachel Berry stood by herself as the curtains were pulled back, still nervous as ever. She stared back at the crowd like a deer caught in headlights and suddenly the feeling of vomiting was coming back. She scanned the crowd until she could see her friend Kurt with the other Warblers and smiled when she saw him giver her a thumbs up.

"What are you doing?" Blaine whispered to Kurt after seeing the exchange.

"I'm making something right," the countertenor replied as Rachel started her performance.

_**(Rachel)  
**__What have I done  
__I wish I could run  
__Away from this ship going under  
__Just trying to help  
__Hurt everyone else  
__Now I feel the weight of the world  
__Is on my shoulders_

Much to his surprise, Rachel and the New Directions had sung original songs. A risky move, but a risk that was worth it because their performance was nothing short of excellent. After Rachel's emotional ballad, the New Directions ended their performance with a catchy and cheesy original number about their trials as the "losers" in their school. The crowd, of course, loved it, and Kurt soon found himself behind the curtains, prepping for their performance. Despite his talk with Jeff and Nick, Thad had decided that he was going sit this one out so he could have time to himself. Wes and David understood, and decided to give Thad's harmonies to Jeff who was more than excited at the thought.

Kurt stood at the end of the stage opposite of Blaine's spot as the two exchanged looks to each other. Blaine had been acting extremely agitated and Kurt had this sneaking suspicion that a lot of it had to do with Kurt rejecting Blaine following Pavarotti's funeral and his break-up with Thad.

Kurt looked back over at Blaine, only to see him walking towards him. Hesitantly, he met Blaine halfway and smiled.

"You put together an amazing arrangement, Blaine," he said "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Who cares about the arrangement?" Blaine shook his head, "What I don't understand is... all you've ever wanted is for us to be together and I'm basically standing here, begging for you, and suddenly you're not interested."

Kurt bit his lip. "I am interested. More than interested," he admitted, "This is my dream. Singing and going to New York. I'm not going to let anyone or anything keep me from it.

Blaine looked away, unable to take the idea of not having Kurt. "I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt continued, "I love you but... there's nothing you can say or do that's gonna change my mind about it."

Blaine could do nothing but nod his head, though Kurt knew he did not accept the answer. The emcee's voice then came to announce the Dalton Academy Warblers and Kurt gulped with anticipation as the Warblers began to harmonize.

_**(Kurt)  
**__The power lines went out  
__And I am all alone  
__But I don't really care, at all  
__Not answering my phone_

_**(Blaine)  
**__All the games you played  
__The promises you made  
__Couldn't finish what you started  
__Only darkness still remains_

As Thad watched from the audience, someone decided to take a seat right next to him and was shocked and displeased to see Sebastian Smythe, an ex-suitor of Blaine's. This definitely didn't brighten Thad's mood.

"Couldn't stay away," Sebastian smirked slyly.

"The show or Blaine?" Thad quipped, almost bitterly. Sebastian gave him a look, but returned to the performance.

_**(Kurt)  
**__Blow the candles out_ (_**Blaine**__: The candles out_)  
_Looks like a solo tonight_ (_**Blaine**__: Solo tonight_)

_**(Kurt and Blaine)  
**__But I think I'll be alright_

And then it happened. They had both been exchanging longing glances at each other. And Kurt certainly didn't expect this to happen, but somehow his lips had found themselves getting acquainted with Blaine's and he couldn't help himself but return the gesture. Especially with a little tongue action. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds, but they were no doubt the best few seconds of Kurt's life. They seperated momentarily, staring into each others' eyes.

"Was that scripted?" Sebastian asked Thad, whose eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull.

The whole audience was filled with an awkward silence and the Warblers continued their performance with a Blaine solo featuring P!nk's amazingly catchy tune, _Raise Your Glass_.

**glee**

The Warblers all stood backstage waiting for the results. Kurt again felt nervous, like he was ready to projectile vomit all over. He looked up at Blaine, who was looking at Kurt with the most loving smile ever as if he was mesmerized.

"I think we were good."

"I think we were amazing. The kiss was... interesting."

"Yeah, I'm calling it the Kiss of the Century."

"You're wrong, Kurt," came the voice of Sebastian Smythe, "That kiss was unprofessional." Kurt and Blaine looked at him in shock, wondering why he'd show up here of all places. Considering the bad blood between he and Kurt when fighting for Blaine's attentions earlier in the year, the smirky meerkat was certainly not a welcome visitor. "It was too personal and intense. The judges won't like it. They'll consider it common and vulgar and it'll cost you Regionals."

Sebastian then looked up at Blaine, shamelessly eyeing his body up and down. "Hi, Blaine. You look amazing and you sounded great. You just shouldn't have kissed him." Sebastian looked at Kurt with a face of disgust.

"Why are you here, Sebastian?" Blaine said, exasperated.

"For you."

"Back off, Sebastian," Kurt snarled, "You're just jealous. Jealous of what we have and what we shared with the entire audience," he bragged "Because it was shared between two people who love each other. It was the Lady Gaga of kisses. It came with its own meat dress. Right, Blaine?"

Before Blaine could answer, Wes came in and announced that the judges have come to a decision. The Warblers piled on stage, Thad included, and readied themselves for the results. The mayor's drunk wife came on and made a rather awkward and inappropriate opening speech that really had nothing to do with the competition before opening the letter.

"And the winners of the 2011 Midwest Regional Championship is..." she trailed off as she struggled to regain vision to look at the name. "The McKinley High New Directions!"

Kurt's former glee club all screamed in excitement. He could do nothing but be happy for them, because they were his friends and their dream of going to Nationals was coming true. He only wished he could go with them. The Warblers were definitely disappointed, and they had to endure the bragging Sebastian Smythe telling them "I told you so," a million times.

Nevertheless, none of it mattered because the kiss only solidified one thing: Kurt and Blaine's love for each other. They got to the bus, holding each others' hands, proud and unashamed. They were finally together.

* * *

**Author's Comments**: I think I'm going to have a system. Odd chapters featuring crackships and even chapters featuring canon couples. Though this could change in the future. Anyway, leave some suggestions. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see! It can be any pairing and any couple situation. Don't be shy! :)

**Featured Songs**:  
"The Living Years" by _Mike & The Mechanics_. Sung by The Hipsters.  
"Get It Right" by _Glee_. Sung by Rachel Berry.  
"Candles" by _Hey Monday_. Sung by Kurt and Blaine.


End file.
